Every People Deserves Joy
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: Steven found himself two gems; the first one being shattered named Amber who is actually a Moonstone and the other buried named Topaz. Two Crystal Gem members who were once respected generals of Homeworld. Steven, as they thought, was just like Rose; kind, caring and sweet. To repay back, they bring him joy to their lives and Steven does the same.


**Hi everybody, this is my first ever Steven Universe fanfic so sorry if it's a bit crappy. I've been wanting to make this so I had to force myself to make it. Enjoy!**

Steven was casually hanging out at the barn, sitting with Lapis on the summer chairs while Peridot was teaching Pumpkin Dogs some new tricks.

"Hey Lapis," Steven spoke out and Lapis hummed in reply. "I'm sorry if it's kinda personal but...were you treated differently back in Homeworld?"

Lapis looked down, tucking a strand on her ear. "Yeah, cause I was different than the others. Others thought I was a monster because I had water powers unlike them. I never knew or met a gem who had elemental powers like me,"

"But would you like to meet one?"

"I guess..." Lapis shrugged. "I don't how it'll end up though but I really want to."

Peridot came up with a metal pipe in her hand. "There's also something that I want to," Peridot said. "I want to met another gem that I can consider her as a sister. Like how I consider Lapis as a sister." Peridot smiled while Lapis giggled.

"Well...I wanted to meet another old Crystal Gem member. The others told me there were many of them but lost during war but there was some who survived and I wanted to meet one," Steven told. "It's important to me so I could know more about my mom."

"Don't worry, Steven," Lapis placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find what we want."

"Go fetch!" Using her ferrokinesis, Peridot threw a metal pipe far away which Pumpkin chased really fast.

"Wow, he can run fast," Steven spoke, watching Pumpkin chase after the metal pipe.

Then Peridot counted, "In three, two, one..." Pumpkin came and jumped onto Peridot's arm with his tail wagging happily. "Good boy!"

"Really fast," Steven spoke when he noticed Pumpkin Dog didn't have a metal pipe but instead something shining. "What's in his mouth?"

"Huh?" Peridot held out her hand and Pumpkin Dog placed it in her hand. She took a closer look to be surprised that it was a shard.

"A shard?" Peridot quirked an eyebrow before bubbling it. "Why would a shard be doing around here?"

"Sup guys?" Amethyst greeted as she came with Pearl and Garnet. "Woah, what'd you got there?"

"A shard. PD found it," Peridot told and PD barked proudly.

"Wait..." Amethyst took a closer look to gasp in surprise. "Guys, it's her shard!'

"What?" Pearl took the bubble to examined it herself. "It...it is her shard."

Steven, Peridot and Lapis looked at one another with confused looks, unknowing what they were talking about.

"Amethyst, go grab the other shards," Garnet ordered. Amethyst nodded and ran back to the warp pad.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steven finally asked. Pearl looked at Garnet and Garnet nodded.

"Well...we've been looking for shards of an...old comrade," Pearl told. "It took us years to find her shards and now, we have the last shard."

"Who is it?" Steven asked.

"You'll know it soon," Garnet said.

A few minutes later, Amethyst came with a bubble filled with orange shards. "Got it,"

"Alright, let's bring the shards together," Amethyst and Peridot popped the bubbles and placed the shards on the ground. For a while, the shards didn't do anything and the Gems almost lost hope.

But when they were about to, the shards began to shone. The shards floated and brought itself together which became a moonstone gem. When the shards connected, the light began to form a human shape and fade away, revealing a female gem.

Garnet quickly caught the gem in her arms before carefully setting her down. "Amber?" Pearl whispered out, touching the female gem's cheek. She had a slim figure, bright yellow skin and long orange hair with a bang covering half of her right eye. She wore a bright orange sleeveless knee-length dress with a string tied around her waist and a yellow collar on the halter top. And lastly, her moonstone gem was embedded on her chest.

"Is she okay?" Steven asked in worry after noticing she was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises.

"We should put her in the barn and let her rest," Peridot told. Garnet nodded and lifted her up to the barn to place her on the hay stack. "Judging by the injuries she's suffering, her last battle might have been...tremendous."

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst looked at one another with worry when they remembered why the gem was all injured up. "Was she a Crystal Gem?" Steven asked.

"Yeah," Amethyst replied. "You'll know about her soon, bud."

"Alright, let her rest for a bit," Garnet said. Everyone stepped out. Garnet looked back at the gem before walking out with relief...and worry.

(Next day)

Steven walked to the barn and peeked inside to see the gem still resting at the same spot. Steven had a worried look and went to find Lapis and Peridot at the garden.

"Hey guys," Steven greeted.

"Hey Steven," Lapis and Peridot greeted back.

"Did she woke up last night?" Steven asked.

"No," Lapis shook her head. "We took turns to watch over and she didn't even move."

Peridot suddenly snorted and stifled her laugh by covering her mouth with both of her hands. "What's so funny, Peridot?" Lapis Lazuli asked.

Peridot stopped chuckling for a bit before taking a deep breath. "I'll show to you what's funny," Peridot cleared her throat and then...pretended to sleep while snoring before stumbling of laughter. Lapis glared at her with a blush of embarrassment.

"Some people snores, Peridot!" Lapis shouted.

"You especially," Peridot spoke.

"Alright, that's the last straw!" Peridot quickly got up and ran away while Lapis chased her. Steven laughed also before following the two.

"Come back here you!" Peridot and Lapis jumped out from the corn field when they suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked when he stepped out.

He looked at where they were gazing at and noticed the mysterious gem was leaning against the barn's entrance, clutching her forehead. "Hey, are you okay?" Steven shouted over, running up to the gem.

The gem noticed Steven running towards her. She clutched her head again before starting to run away. "Wait, don't run!" Steven quickly dashed towards her.

She looked back and quickly ran away until she stopped to hold her aching forehead. She hissed in pain when Steven came closer. "Let me-!"

"Stay...away!" Then she summoned a sabre sword in her hand and swing it at Steven. Luckily, the blade missed Steven and Steven fell backwards. She continued on running but this time, slower because the pain in her head started to become more worse.

'Why is it aching so much?' She clutched her head tightly when her legs went numb. She fell on her knees, clutching her forehead tightly with both hands.

Then, at right timing, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst came. "What happened here?" Garnet spoke.

The gem looked up when she heard Garnet's familiar voice. "Guys..." She spoke, faintly before screaming in pain.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, quickly kneeling next to the gem, holding her in worry.

"My-my head...it's hurts...s-so much..." She told them through gritted teeth. "It won't...stop."

"Let me help," Steven kneel next to her.

"But...you're a human..."

"Trust me," Steven smiled. Then he gave the gem's forehead a kiss and a few minutes later, her hands let go of her head.

She held her forehead once again, feeling that the pain went away after Steven kissed her forehead. "The pain's gone but...how?" Then she looked at Steven. He smiled and pulled up his shirt to show his gem.

"Steven? Is that you?" She asked, eyeing Steven.

"Wait, you know me?" Steven asked to the gem in front of him.

She glanced towards Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. "Is it really him?" She asked and they nodded.

The gem smiled and looked back at Steven. "Yeah, I know you, Steven," She fixed her bang that covered her eyes. "My names Amber, old member of the Crystal Gems."

 **Okay, chap 1 finished! Now onto chap 2! More about Amber will be on the next chapter. And to make it clear, Amber is not named after the amber gemstone. She is named of other certain reasons. I hoped you enjoy the chap everyone!**


End file.
